Rein, Cari, and the Inuyasha Gang!
by Teh Jingle-Laydeh
Summary: This is story of my friend and my characters (first featured in FETCH) that we made up and their adventures that we have with Inuyasha and the gang! It's really funny! There are cell phones, switches, and boy friends! read and review!
1. When we met

**The first chapter is kinda boreing but it explains when Rein (me) and Cari (my friend) meet for the first time and the other chapters are staged after we meet Inuyasha and co. that happens in FETCH! (one of my other stories) but we had met Rin, Sessy, Naraku, Jaken, Kagura, and Kanna all before Inuyasha and co.  
Anyway here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We (my friend and I that wrote these) don't own anything but our charaters and the plot!**

**.:fedual aera:.**

Rein: (walking through forest) Where is that stupid well?

Cari: (at the well) Where did I set my sword?

Rein: Ahhh..... There it is!

Cari: Here it is!

Rein: (trips over sword) Hey! Watch it!

Cari: You watch it! You could've scuffed the sheath! (picks up sword)

Rein: Why was it on the ground!?

Cari: I saw something in the woods and set my sword against the tree and when I came back it had gotten knocked over!

Rein: (after getting a better look) Hey. You've got a crystal like mine but white.

Cari: Yeah. It helps me have control over the light element. Isn't yours darkness? (looks at the black crystal around Rein's neck)

Rein: Yeah. And the black mark under your left eye.....

Cari: You've got one too.

Rein: (snaping out of her awe state) Well....I've got to go.

Cari: Me too.  
(both stand and head for the well)

Rein: Quit following me! (turns and stares)

Cari: I'm not following I'm going home!

Rein: You go through the well too?

Cari: Yep.

Rein: Wierd. (still staring at Cari) What's your name?

Cari: Cari. Your's?

Rein: Rein....feh....(jumps in the well)

Cari: Wait! (jumps in after Rein)

**What will happen next? Is there something more to there simularities? I don't know! I'm just the anoucer! But I do know that you need to reveiw! So do it!**

**BTW there are better decriptions in FETCH! please read reveiw Enter: Cari coming soon to FETCH!**


	2. Where did you get that bracelet?

**This is a lot better chapter that the first. It's funnier and it's staged after we meet everybody as well as the rest of the chapters are! It's after FETCH! and after another game of it when Cari wasn't there. (lucky her)**

**Disclaimer: You're crazy if you think we own anything but our oringinal crap.**

Cari: Hey Rein! How was the futile era?

Rein: It was ok...... I had to play fetch! (in a I-can't-believe-I-did-that voice)

Cari: Well, you are a dog, I mean wolf. (innocent look)

Rein: Mabe you should go play with a ball of yarn. (death glare) **((Cari is part cat and Rein is part wolf))**

Cari: (cat hiss)

Rein: (dog growl)

Rein: Wait a second..... (Cari still hissing) where did you get that bracelet?

Rein looks suspiciously at the diamond bracelet Cari is wearing. Cari stops hissing.

Cari: ummmm......What bracelet? (quickly hides wrist)

Rein: The bracelet your hinding. (stern face)

Rein grabs Cari's wrist.

Cari: Ohh.... That bracelet (innocent look) from a friend.

Rein: Who did you meet?

Cari: His name is ..... no one, uh, I bought this myself. (sweat drop)

Rein: You're broke. You have no money.

Cari: (sweat drop looks away)

Rein: (raises one eyebrow)

**(KNOCK-KNOCK)** Rein opens door.

Sessy: You! O.O

Rein: You! O.O

Cari: Ok...now you have met, I'll be leaving now... (starts walking away)

Rein: (demanding tone) Cari....explain.

Cari: Well, you know this guy I've been telling you you about...

Rein: You haven't told me about any guy.

Cari: Well, here he is! (points with both hands like the flashy girls on game shows to Sessy)

Rein falls down (like whe Kagome says "sit")

Cari: Ok.... we're going know ....(her and Sessy start leaving) By the way, Naraku's here.

Rein: (sunndenly standing up) Where? (looks around)

Cari: I was kidding... You mean you like him?!

Rein: Ok time for you to go now! (sweat drop) (pushes Cari and Sesshy out the door) Wheh, that was close.

**Does Rein really like Naraku? Why am I asking you this when you don't know? Stay tuned for the next episode!**

**Spoiler for FETCH:  
In FETCH! Rein and Cari both know about their friend's crushes. In this one they clearly don't. That's because we wrote this chapter before I wrote the chapter when Cari enters FETCH! Anyway just to keep that clear. R**


	3. Makeovers and Kagura's Demize!

**Just read it! And dont forget to review!  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor Cari own any Inuyasha stuff except our characters, the plot, a Kirara plushie, the PS2 game, both DVDs (only 2 released in USA (sucks for us)), and .......(voice dies out)**

**..::In futile era... At Naraku's place...::..**

Rein: Hey.

Naraku: Hi.

Kagura: Yo

Kanna: (silence)

Rein: Kagura.....Quit using **my** word! (vein pops)

Kagura: It's my word!

Rein: No It's **MINE**! (flames)

Rein jumps on Kagura and they start fighting

Kanna: (thinking) Why am I taking orders from a monkey anyway... If he attacks me, I can send the attack back at him. (thinking aloud) Soon I will kill them all. It is only a matter of time.

Rein stops in mid-punch at Kagura. Everyone stops to look at Kanna.

Kanna: O.O oops. Did I say that out loud?

Everyone: O.O

Rein breaks the silence by finishing her punch at Kagura. Kagura dies. **((yesssssssssssss!!!!!!!!))**

Rein: That's what you get for using** my** word!

Naraku: (little body, big eyes) (in little voice) I'm scared, I want my mommy....

Rein: (ignoring Naraku) (singing) She died, She did, She died of a broken rib she did... **((that's an inside joke, we have this STUPID song in choir we have to sing as a warm up that goes like that and repeats itself))**

**..::Meanwhile .... at Sessy's place::..**

Cari is playing with Rin. Jaken and Sessy are sleeping.

Rin: (to Cari) I have an idea! (whisper whisper giggle) **((the language of girls))**

Cari leaves and returns with face paint and a curling iron.

**Later...**

Sessy: Ahhh!!!! What did you do! O.O

Jaken: I look like an imp!

Rin: But you are an imp, Jaken.

Jakin: Ohhh... (looking somewhat disappointed)

Sessy staring at claws

Sessy: You painted my claws!! O.O (like that but angry)

Cari: and that's not all...

Sessy: O.O there's more...

Cari gives Sessy a full length mirror. Sesshy's jaw drops.

Sessy: I look like a poodle... O.O (looking at his very very very curly and poofy tail and hair)

Jaken: You also look like a clown.

Sessy splits Jaken in half with the Tensaga (so Jaken lives).

Sessy suddenly realizes the blue bluh and black lipstick, and other makeup (in a variety of colors) **((Sessy in makup. hehehehhehe.........))**

Sessy suddenly faints. Cari and Rin exchange evil grins. Jaken looks scared.

**.....and a BIG poster, and ...oh ...is it over?! CRAP! Oh well..... See what happens next time.....**


	4. Ring Tones and Valley Girls Part 1

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again?**

Kagome: Hey look at my new cell-phone (holds a cell phone up to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What's a cell-phone? (looking and sniffing the phone)

Cari and Rein: Duh! It's only the best invention other than anime!!

Inuyasha: (cocks his head and has a puzzled look on his face)

Kagome: Listen to the different ring tones.

Ring-Ring (Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stop)

Inuyasha: (spots a pretty girl and grabs her hands) Will you bear my children? (in Miroku's voice)

Miroku: (sniffs air like a doggie)

Sango: What's going on? (in Shippo's voice)

Shippo: I'm short! (in Sango's voice)

Cari, Rein, and Kagome: O.O O.O O.O

Inuyasha (Miroku body): Kagome! What did that cell-phone do?!

Miroku (Inuyasha body): If I'm Inuyasha... I can't possibly get a pretty girl to bear my child... I want my handsome monk body back.

Sango (Shippo body): Shut up Pervert! (to Shippo (Sango's body)) Give me my hiraikotsu!

Shippo (Sango body) gives Sango (Shippo body) hiraikotsu, but Sango (Shippo body) can't pick it up.

Sango (Shippo body): Shit.

Miroku (Inuyasha body) starts moving towards Sango's body.

Sango (Shippo body): Don't let him touch me!

Cari: This isn't good...

Rein: Not good at all.

Kagome: Oops. (sweat drop)

Cari: But it's funny!

Rein and Kagome: Totally funny!

**Will they be turned back to normal?! Who know's but the masterminds that created this fic!? Will I ever stop asking you guys stupid questions?! Find out on the episode!**


	5. Ring Tones and Valley Girls Part 1

**Disclaimer: I give up! If any of you think that we own anthing but the stuff I listed earlier (plot, original charaters, ect.) than you need to be taught a valuble (but not really) leason! (cracks nuckles)**

**-Ring Ring-**

Everyone gets back to normal. (Miroku is** very** happy)

Cari: Kagome, can I barrow your cell-phone?

Kagome: Sure, but I don't know if you can call anyone in different eras.

Rein: Cari, what are you planning...

Cari: Just come.

Rein and Cari leave Kagome. They go to somewhere, where Sessy and Naraku are fighting about something.

Cari: (picks a ring tone on Kagome's phone) This is going to be funny.

**Ding-Dong**

Everyone except Cari and Rein stops

Sessy: (in Jaken's voice) Lord Sesshoumaru! (looks down) I'm Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm gorgeous!

Jaken: (in Sessy's voice) Shut up Jaken.... This sucks.

Naraku: (in Kagura's voice) Cool I control Naraku (evil grin)

Kagura (mystierously alive): (in Karaku's voice) Shit.

Kanna: (Rin's voice) Ooo.... I got a pretty mirror. (drops mirror)(mirroi breaks) ooops.

Rin: (Kanna voice) You WHAT?!?!?! Now I can't kill Naraku and everyone else... oops did I say that out loud?  
(again?)

Cari: Ok let try this....

Barbie Song (ring tone) (everyone changes back to their own bodies but.....

Naraku: You, like, totally need to, like, stop, like, it.

Cari and Rein: O.O O.O wow....

Rin: This is totally funny Lord Sessy!

Suddenly Koga shows up.

Koga: I, like, soo totally, like, was, like, running from, like Ayame.  
Ginta and Hikkaku: Koga, she's, like, totally, coming this way, like, fast, like.

Ayame: (running up) Koga! You, like, totally, like, promised to, like, you know, marry me, totally, like.

Koga: (starts running) Dudette. I, like, totally, like, am in love with, like, Kagome.

Ginta and Hikkaku: Koga, like, totally wait up.

Cari: (mocking tone) Ok, that's, like, enough. (hehe)

Rein: (mocking tone) Ya, let's, like, totally, fix this. (hehe)

Cari turns off the phone. Everyone is back to normal.

**((hehehehe the one ring (tone) to rule them all))**

**That was, like totally wicked!**

**Cari totally loves The Lord of the Rings so she added the last line.**


End file.
